


An Atypical Anti-Lucifer Club Meeting

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Demon Sex, Demoncest, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A request from my Discord server for some Satan / Belphie content!MC's tired of Satan and Belphie fighting all the time, so they lock them in a room until their differences are resolved, but it happens in the most unlikely way.Hope you all enjoy!Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think!
Relationships: Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	An Atypical Anti-Lucifer Club Meeting

The Anti-Lucifer Club had been in full swing for about a month now. Though contrary to the name, there really wasn’t a lot of plotting to harm Lucifer. In fact, most nights it was Belphegor and Satan fighting over who got to sit close to MC during their movie. For the record, the club was almost always just an excuse for Belphie and Satan to argue and, frankly, it was starting to get on MC’s nerves. They’d wanted the club, no matter how arbitrary it was, to be an escape from all the stress Lucifer placed on their shoulders and for it to be a place to unwind. It was starting to get a little difficult to have that peace and quiet when every decision made devolved into a screaming match between the two brothers.

It didn’t take long for MC to come up with a solution and a fairly simple one at that. They’d send a text to both brothers and ask them to come to the attic for help with a plan they’d come up with to inconvenience Lucifer and when the two arrived, they’d lock them inside until the pair resolved their differences. The only issue would be keeping them inside the attic, but that’s nothing a little pact invoking can’t solve!

* * *

**_MC_** : Hey can you guys come to the attic?

 ** _SATAN_** : I thought the meeting wasn’t until tomorrow night?

 ** _MC_** : Yeah I know

 ** _MC_** : But I’ve come up with the most genius plan to make a fool of Lucifer!

 ** _BELPHEGOR_** : i’ll come since it sounds like stan’s on the fence

 ** _SATAN_** : There is no fence and stop calling me that for the umpteenth time

 ** _SATAN_** : I’ll be there shortly MC

 ** _BELPHEGOR_** : you’re so whipped

 ** _MC_** : Are you not coming then? ☹😥

 ** _BELPHEGOR_** : …

 ** _BELPHEGOR_** : i’ll be there in 5

 ** _SATAN_** : Now who’s the one that’s whipped?

* * *

The trap was set and all that was left was to wait for the brothers to show up. MC hid behind the door as the brothers both arrived one after the other. Satan had been first and he’d strutted inside without a second thought, although he was a little confused when MC wasn’t present when he walked through the threshold of the attic. Belphie arrived shortly after Satan, his slightly cheery aura vanishing as soon as he spotted Satan busying himself with righting the many blankets strewn about the small room.

“Brother.” Satan addressed Belphie almost hatefully, his singular word cold as he eyed the Avatar of Sloth. Belphie only gave his older brother a grunt of acknowledgement and grabbed one of the many blankets Satan just spent precious time folding to sit on a pile of pillows until MC showed up. Satan was going to say something about Belphie’s blatant disregard for the work he put into tidying the room, but the demon figured it was going to fall on deaf ears anyway.

“Where’s MC?” Belphie’s words were tired as always as he lazily scrolled through Devilgram, chuckling lightly at an anime meme Levi had posted.

“They weren’t here when I arrived. I’d say they went to gather supplies for their plan,” Satan spoke coolly, his eye twitching slightly when Belphie yawned loudly as he was speaking.

“Bummer, I’d rather be stuck with them waiting on you than be here alone with you…” Though Belphie mumbled, Satan heard every insolent word that came out of his younger brother’s mouth.

“Trust me when I say the feeling is mutual.” And with that, Satan huffed and plopped on one of the many beanbag chairs strewn about the room to read from one of the tomes he’d scatter throughout the room.

With both the brothers distracted, MC sprang into action. They’d quickly slammed the heavy door to the attic shut and locked the room before the brothers even knew what hit them. The sound of their imminent forced brotherly bonding pulled both of their attentions to the door where they saw MC’s smug smirk. Belphie and Satan shared a questioning look before getting up from their respective seats to approach the door.

“What’s going on? I thought you wanted to talk to us about a new plan?” Satan, ever one to get to the bottom of things, was the first to question MC’s rash actions.

“Nah, I just wanted to trick the two of here. I think you two could benefit from a little time together to work out your differences so we can have a nice quiet movie night for once.” MC’s words were sickly sweet as they spoke to the blond. They’d never admit it but seeing his anger spike sent a rush of adrenaline through their body that they just couldn’t get enough of.

“That’s not happening, hand over the key human,” Belphie commanded, his voice dropping to a threatening tone as he stuck his hand through the bars of the prison cell like door.

“Not happening. In fact, I command the two of you to stay in here until you both have resolved your issues.” At the sound of MC invoking their pacts, Belphie and Satan both felt a tingle flash through their bodies. From the angered look on their faces, MC could tell that their little plan worked and decided to leave them to it. The sound of their footsteps descending the staircase was the last the brothers heard from them until they’d made up.

* * *

The pair had been in the room roughly thirty minutes before they got stir crazy. It felt like hours to them, but green eyes met Belphie’s violet ones and it was on. Both brothers transformed into their demon forms with a flash and they were at each other’s throats. Fangs and claws barred, the two supposed ‘brothers’ circled one another, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

“Too chicken to even throw the first punch, huh? I thought you were the Avatar of Wrath!”

Belphie’s words were the last straw for Satan and the blond tackled his younger brother. He’d grabbed Belphie by the wrists and pinned them above his head while he straddled the demon’s waist to keep him in place. Satan’s tail even pinned Belphie’s to the floor, ensuring no way for his brother’s escape.

“The only reason I’ve yet to turn you to dust is for Beel and MC’s sake…” Satan’s words were strained as he struggled to keep his cool. His anger was quickly consuming him, and the demon wanted nothing more than to lean down and take a bite right out of Belphie’s jugular.

“That’s right! I bet it eats you up inside to know MC likes me more!” Belphie snapped his teeth at Satan, his body wriggling wildly as he struggled to escape Satan’s hold. Satan couldn’t hold back the little scoff that bubbled up in his throat.

“Oh please…we both know I’m far superior! …In every way…” Satan’s final words were seductive as he spoke, the meaning behind them meant to be the nail in the coffin for Belphie’s ego, but they only served to spur the youngest on.

“Ugh spare me, I bet you don’t know the first thing about getting MC off, that’s my department,” Belphie snarled back, his eyes burning with anger at the newfound knowledge that MC had slept with both of them.

Satan couldn’t take it anymore. The demon found his anger consuming him and he surged forward to connect his lips to Belphie’s. Neither knew what came over Satan, but Belphie wasn’t willing to stop him. The kiss was nothing but teeth and tongue as they clashed and fought for dominance over the other. Much to Belphie’s dismay, Satan had won out between the two. The blond’s tongue swirl and rubbed against his own and Belphie found himself eating his words at just how good of a kisser Satan was. When Satan gave his tongue a little suck, Belphie found himself moaning from such a simple action, but it all fueled to boost Satan’s ego.

As quickly as their kiss began, however, it was over. Satan pulled away from Belphie, a thin line of saliva still connecting them, and eyed his brother arrogantly. Belphie shook the fog from his brain that was brought on by Satan’s tongue against his own and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m still not convinced…” Belphie breathed out, his voice a bit shaky as he felt like he was walking on eggshells when challenging Satan. Those four words were enough to make Satan snap.

Belphie felt the cool air of the attic against his skin before he heard the tearing of his hoodie and t-shirt. Satan had torn the articles of clothing to shreds and attached his mouth to one of Belphie’s nipples, the action pulling a little whimper from the demon below him. Satan’s other hand chose to wander, the pads of his fingertips ghosting over his brother’s creamy pale skin until they were teasing at the waistband of Belphie’s sweatpants. Dangerous green eyes flicked up to watch as Belphie panted and audibly swallowed.

With a cocky little smirk, Satan dipped his hand into the waistband to feel at Belphie’s quickly hardening erection. He’d let out a little gasp at the feeling of Satan’s fingertips brushing over the length of his cock through the fabric of his underwear and it was at that point he realized he was a goner. Belphie threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure when Satan squeezed his fully hardened length, the tip of it dampening the fabric keeping it at bay with a small bead of precum.

Satan released Belphie’s nipple with a wet pop and licked at the saliva that had gathered there before blowing on the hardened bud to bring goosebumps to his brother’s pale skin. The Avatar of Wrath didn’t allow Belphie to have too long of a break because as soon as his mouth left one nipple, he’d began to suckle on the other. His hand had also increased its efforts, Satan’s digits now wrapped around the girth of Belphie’s exposed cock after having pulled his sweatpants and underwear down enough for the majority of it to be uncovered to the open air of the attic.

Much like his brother, Satan could feel his own cock hardening and straining against the fabric of his jeans, making the already tight garment even tighter. He’d snuck his other hand down to grab at his length in order to at least relieve some of the tension he was feeling, but it only served to make his dick ache even more. Giving in, Satan freed his own erection from the confines of his jeans and let out a little sigh against Belphie’s nipple as he gave his cock a squeeze. Satan stroked his own cock in time with Belphie’s, his thumbs swiping at their tips to spread precum down the shafts to make it more pleasurable for the both of them.

It didn’t take long for Satan to turn Belphie into a shivering mess. The youngest demon’s cheeks were flushed a deep red color and his mouth hung open as silent cries and pants left his lips. It was a truly beautiful sight for Satan, and he’d let out a little trill to show just how much it was affecting him and pulled off Belphie’s nipple once more to blow on it again.

“Still not convinced?” Satan mumbled out, his lips brushing against Belphie’s sensitive skin as he spoke.

“Nnnng…n-no…” Belphie’s words were strained and quiet as he spoke.

“Fine, guess we’ll just have to go all the way if it proves my point,” Satan growled out, blond eyebrows furrowing in anger.

In a flash of magic, Satan had made Belphie’s sweatpants disappear leaving the demon completely nude beneath him. Satan had never seen something so beautiful in all his years. Belphie’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his chest heaving, and his cock twitched slightly as another bead of precum dripped from the tip of his cock to dirty his skin. Letting out a low groan, Satan traced his fingertips down Belphie’s body once more until he stopped at his younger brother’s puckered entrance.

Belphie couldn’t help the involuntary gasp that left him at the feeling of Satan nudging a finger at his entrance. Smirking down at Belphie, Satan spit onto where his finger met Belphie’s hole to help ease some of the tension he was going to feel. And feel the tension Belphie did. His eyes went impossibly wide as Satan slowly pushed his index finger into Belphie’s hole until the entire length of the digit was inside him. The Avatar of Sloth relaxed slowly as he got used to the foreign feeling of having something inside him. When Satan felt his brother was ready, he started to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Belphie.

Quiet whimpers and groans filled the now heated attic air. Satan bit his lower lip as he watched his finger disappear and reappear from inside Belphie’s tight hole. When he felt Belphie had gotten used to the feeling, Satan pushed his middle finger inside Belphie along with his index finger. The sudden change in girth made Belphie moan out and throw his head back from just how foreign yet good it felt.

“You’re doing so good…so so good…” Satan groaned out, his voice straining as he felt Belphie tighten up from the praise his brother was giving him. “Oh? You like that? Being told just how good of a boy you are?” Belphie could only nod his head wildly, his fangs digging into his bottom lip as he bit down on it to quiet himself some.

A dark chuckle left Satan then and he doubled his efforts, his fingers scissoring inside of Belphie to help stretch him out and better prep him for his cock. Spitting another glop of saliva onto Belphie’s hole, Satan pushed in a third finger and increased his pace. Belphie’s hands clawed at the blankets below him, his back arching off the ground from all that Satan was giving him, but unfortunately it ended too quickly. Satan pulled his fingers from Belphie’s entrance and the blond chuckled at the needy whimper that came out of Belphie.

“Don’t worry brother, I’ve got something better for you,” Satan breathed out, his words light as he looked down at Belphie. The Avatar of Wrath groaned as he gave his shaft a few short strokes, his thumb swiping over the tip one last time before nudging it to Belphie’s entrance.

Moving Belphie’s legs to press against his chest, Satan held him by the backs of his thighs and slowly pressed into Belphie until the tip of his cock was buried inside his brother’s tight heat. The pair groaned at the feeling, Belphie from how full he felt already and Satan from how tightly his cock was being gripped. Giving Belphie time to adjust to his length, Satan slowly rocked more of his erection into the demon below him. Once Satan was fully seated inside the wet, tight heat of Belphie, the Avatar of Wrath let out a drawn-out sigh of pleasure whilst the demon below him shuddered at the full feeling. Both demons stared at one another and when Belphie gulped and nodded his head, Satan took it as a sign to move.

Satan’s hips slowly moved away from Belphie’s before snapping them forward to bury himself back inside, pulling a cry from the youngest demon brother. Satan set a slow, but powerful pace. His hips would move back slowly only to thrust his erection back into Belphie’s. The snapping of his hips would push Belphie’s body roughly up the blankets and the sight only seemed to spur Satan on. Each thrust would cause the mushroom tip of Satan’s cock to nudge or brush against Belphie’s prostate to make him moan and cry in pleasure.

“Fuck…you take cock so well…” Satan moaned out, his head tipping back as his thrusts sped up some. He felt the knot in his stomach tightening the more he snapped his hips to thrust his length deep inside of Belphie.

“Ahhh brother…! Please!”

Belphie was writing beneath Satan’s forceful thrusts, his body and cock bouncing with each push Satan gave him. Much like his older brother, Belphie could feel his orgasm fast approaching and based on the way his cock was leaking precum, it wouldn’t be long until his end came.

“You gonna cum for me? Hmm?” Satan questioned, his paced slowing down so he could savor the way Belphie writhed and squirmed for his orgasm.

“Yes! Oh Yes! Please let me cum…I wanna cum…!” Belphie’s words quickly turned into pleasure-soaked gibberish as he struggled to keep his mind straight. His eyes shut as Satan’s thrusts once again sped up to chase their pleasure.

“Then fucking cum for me, cum all over this cock like a good boy…” Satan’s words trailed off as he felt Belphie tightening up around him.

It took only a couple more thrusts for Belphie to cum. Thick spurts of white spurted from his aching length to coat his chest and stomach. Satan was not long off himself. Belphie’s orgasm brought around his own and Satan buried himself deep inside of the demon’s tight hole to coat his walls in cum. He’d growled quietly as rope after rope filled up Belphie until Satan’s cock softened and slipped out of Belphie’s messy hole. Leaning back on his haunches, Satan watched, panting, as his semen slowly dripped out of Belphie to dirty the blankets beneath him.

“Told you…I was superior…” Satan panted out; his words thick as he came down from his high. He watched Belphie closely as he came down from his own. The Avatar of Sloth could only give his brother a thumbs up before passing out cold from exhaustion.

Satan simply chuckled to himself and laid down next to him to cuddle Belphie close to him. He’d pulled a blanket that hadn’t been stained with cum around them and sent MC a couple texts before passing out with Belphie for a nap.

* * *

**_SATAN_** : Thanks for locking us in here, we needed it

 ** _SATAN_** : We’ll also need to wash all the blankets and pillows before our next meeting

 ** _SATAN_** : They were in the splash zone

 ** _MC_** : Ya’ll better not have fucked on my fuzzy blanket!

 ** _SATAN_** : Sorry, I don’t kiss and tell darling 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
